


College Experiments

by spellwovennight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimenting, Sexuality Confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellwovennight/pseuds/spellwovennight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New college freshmen, Derek Hale, is relatively naive and innocent compared to his roommate, Stiles, and new peers.  Especially, when his new relationships make him question and wonder about his sexuality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	College Experiments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vendelin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vendelin/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Em! Not very deep, but I hope you like it all the same!
> 
> All the thanks to Madam M and Bleep0Bleep or the beta - especially for catching my tense slip ups.

Derek hugged his family goodbye, went back to his room and lay down on his bed.  He was officially on his own and starting college at last.  He stared around his room that he had just finished setting up.  His baseball posters attached to the wall and photos of his family and friends scattered on the dresser.  He glanced over to the other side of the room, which was still empty.  His roommate had yet to arrive.  He drifted off to a nap as he imagined who he would be sharing his room with.  Maybe someone that liked baseball or the Marvel films. . . 

_CRASH._

Derek woke with a start.  His new room was still jarring to him, and it took him a moment to orient himself.  His room was not empty like before – there was a gangly boy sprawled out on the floor.  He smiled nervously up at Derek

“Sorry about that, dude.

Derek blearily looked around the room.  “What was that?”

The guy looked over to the left side of his bed.  Derek could barely see the top of a mini fridge.

“I knocked the microwave over,” Stiles replied.  He leaned over to pick it up, giving Derek a clear view of his ass.  Derek scowled at the sight as he processed everything.  His roommate with the unpronounceable name was a freshman majoring in chemistry, and agreed to bring the mini fridge and microwave if Derek brought the TV.

Derek got up from his bed.  “I’m Derek,” he said, sticking his hand out.

Stiles turned around with the microwave in his hands and his eyebrows raised.  “Well, I hope you’re Derek Hale and not some random weirdo chilling out in my room."

Derek dropped his hand, feeling foolish.  “Right.  So I would be right with presuming that you’re Pzam, Pzur- I mean,” Derek struggled to say.

“Stiles,” the guy said after he set up the microwave.

Derek blinked at him.  “What?”

“It’s Stiles.  You can forget whatever you saw on the letter from the college.”

“Stiles?  Are you sure that’s any better?” Derek asked, frowning at the odd name.

Stiles glared back at him.  “Yes.  Thank you.  And I meant it about forgetting that name.  It does not exist, alright?

Derek nodded cautiously.  “Fine.”

Stiles broke out in a huge smile.  “Great!  Now that’s out of the way, please don’t tell me you’re a Yankees fan.”

Derek shook his head.  “Dodgers, actually.  You like baseball?”

Stiles grabbed a cap from a bag and pushed it down on his head.  The Mets logo pointed out at Derek.  “Lifelong Mets fan, through and through.”

Derek snorted.  “Like they’re competition.”

Stiles narrowed his eyes.  “Oh, like the Dodgers are any better.”

“And how would you even know?  I bet you don’t even bother watching any Dodgers games,” Derek snarked back.

“Wrooooong,” Stiles said, doing a bad imitation of a buzzer.  “My dad’s a Dodgers fan.  I know the Dodgers like the back of my hand.  Maybe we’ll go see a game later during the season?”

Derek blinked at him in surprise.  “Sure,” he agreed easily.  It might not have the been how he imagined his first interaction with his new roommate going, but he was eager to make new friends in college, even if it meant in different ways than he was used to.

* * *

 

Derek slowly trudged into his dorm room.  He ignored Stiles and Kira playing video games, threw off his sweat-soaked shirt, and collapsed on his bed. 

“I told you the gym’s a stupid idea,” Stiles said.

Derek grunted.

“Don’t listen to him, Derek.  You look great.  Doesn’t he, Stiles?”

There’s a high-pitched giggle and low-pitched muttering.

Derek musters the effort to turn his head and look at them.  Stiles’ cheeks are red, and Kira’s smiling.  As long as Stiles isn’t the one with the mischievous smirk on his face, Derek doesn’t have to worry about it.  Over the past month or so of rooming together, whenever Stiles is the only one smiling, it generally means bad things for Derek.  Bad, but fun things.  Like trying to reconfigure the room for best video game-age sitting possibilities with only Derek moving any of the furniture.  Or making the non-air conditioned room cooler in the muggy heat of August with Stiles-controlled water balloons.

Stiles smiled weakly at Derek.  “Yeah, you got the fit thing down.”

Derek rolled his eyes.  Stiles complained about his muscles all the time.  It had to do with making everyone else look bad or something.

“Nap time,” Derek said into the comforter.

“We’ll wake you for dinner,” Stiles said.

Kira wrinkled her nose.  “We’ll wake you for a shower before dinner.  You stink.”

“Thanks,” Derek mumbled.  The beeping and ponging sounds of the video games lulled him to sleep as they had multiple times before.

* * *

 There were long fingers running up and down his thigh.  Candy pink lips biting his hips.  Short brown hair that Derek wanted to pull as –

“DUDE!” 

Derek woke with a jolt.  Scott was staring wide-eyed at him.  Stiles was sniggering and red cheeked as he looked down at Derek’s- oh shit.  Derek sat up quickly and bundled his blankets in his lap.

Scott was looking up at the ceiling, obviously avoiding Derek’s gaze.  “We have class in five.  You might wanna. . .” He trailed off, making awkward gestures with his hands that Derek didn’t even want to think about what they might mean.

“I’m good,” Derek said shortly.  The shock of waking up to the faces of Scott and Stiles had jolted him out of his almost wet dream influences pretty quickly.

“Are you sure?” Stiles asked innocently.  “I mean, if you need a hand I could always-“

Derek hit him in the face with his pillow.  He located his jeans on the floor and started to tug them on.  Scott, thankfully, turned around and headed to the door.  Stiles shot him a shit-eating grin.

“Shut up,” Derek mumbled as he buttoned his pants.

Stiles grabbed Derek’s backpack and handed it to him.  “Didn’t say a thing.”

“Yeah, for once in your life,” Derek retorted.

“I-“

“We’re going to be late,” Scott said quickly over Stiles, sounding pained.

Stiles and Derek exchanged a glance and hurried out the door.  Being seconds late for class wasn’t worth enduring Dr. Madden’s wrath.

It wasn’t until Derek was settled in his seat, waiting to review the calculus problems that he was relaxed enough to reflect back upon his almost pleasant dream.  He just wished he could remember who it was about.  He has been feeling horny and unsatisfied by the last few chances he’s had to masturbate.  Although, that might be because he’s rushing it, terrified that Stiles will walk back into the room at any moment, even if he’s in the middle of his favorite class and wouldn’t just ditch it.

Derek sighed and figured he’ll probably have a similar dream again soon.  Thank god, Stiles can sleep through anything

* * *

The gang convinced Derek to go to a party at Lydia’s house.  The only reason he agreed to go was because it was off campus.  Less of a chance the college would fine him for underage drinking.   Not that he was drinking, of course, but he almost wished he was.  

Everyone else looked like they’re having fun.  Kira seemed to have forgotten about her PDA embarrassment and was getting up close and personal with some pretty brunette.  Boyd was convinced to get on the dance floor for a blonde with a smirk on her face that reminded Derek of Stiles.  Speaking of which. . .Derek lost the time as he watched Stiles dance uninhibited.  His body just moved.  Not always graceful or pretty, but oddly energized and tantalizing.  It was easy to tell he was having fun moving around the dance floor and doing weird and crazy moves with anyone he could convince to dance with him.

Derek was hypnotized by watching Stiles’ hips sway in a jerky fashion when Scott leaned against him, yawning.

“This party good.  ‘S fun,” he mumbled into his beer cup and put more weight on Derek.

Derek looked down at Scott with a smirk.  “It wasn’t bad,” he conceded.  “Have much to drink?”

Scott flipped his cup upside down, which was thankfully empty, and frowns.  “Not enough,” he said crossly.  Derek was reminded of a soft and cuddly teddy bear.  Scott didn’t even resemble a real person anymore.

Scott settled more firmly against him.  And Derek watched in alarm as his eyes start to droop.   He prodded him upward.  “I think it’s time to go home.”

He did not want to deal with a sleeping Scott.  Thankfully, Allison caught his eyes and headed towards him.  To his relief, she was walking in a straight line and with purpose in her eyes.

“Thank God, you found him,” she greeted him as soon as she got in hearing distance.  “I was scared he was going to decide the middle of the road would be a good place to sleep.”

One of Scott’s eyes popped open. “Sleep?”

She giggled.  “I think it’s time to get you home.”

Scott shook his head.  “Don’t wanna.  Your home.  Your bed.”

Derek watched Allison bite her lip to keep herself from grinning.  “Okay,” she replied softly and kissed him on the cheek.  She pulled Scott against her and he followed happily.

“See you later, Derek.”

Derek smiled good-bye and watched them leave.  She made it to the front door before Scott passed out completely, and her body cringed under the surprise weight.

Derek hurried over and took some of the weight off her.  “Want some help?”

She nodded gratefully.  “If you and Stiles don’t mind.”

Derek’s brow wrinkled in confusion.  “Why would Stiles mind?”

Allison froze and her eyes get real wide.  “Oh, you know.  Needing you for a safe walk home.  Safety in numbers.”

Derek glanced back to the dance floor where Stiles and Kira had collapsed in the floor in laughter. “I doubt he’ll even get back the dorm tonight.  He can crash here.”

Scott started snoring and Allison sighed.  “Come on then.  Let’s get this one home.”

After a struggling through the first block, Derek ended up giving sleeping Scott a piggyback ride home, as Allison made sure he didn’t fall off and opened all the doors.  It wasn’t how he pictured spending his night, but at least he got free coffee the next morning from a guilty Scott and Allison.

 

* * *

 

Derek was sitting on the edge of his seat – literally.  Stiles was in his last class of the week and going home as soon as it was over for the weekend.  Derek liked Stiles, he really did, but he was anxious to get some peace and quiet, and much needed alone time.

Derek stared at his laptop, waiting for Stiles to return.  Class had ended five minutes ago.  Stiles should be getting back any minute –

Stiles rushed through the door, noticeably new red ketchup stain all the down the front of his shirt.

“Don’t,” Stiles said shortly as he pulled his shirt off as he went through the room – or he tried to.  Instead, he tripped over his books on the floor, and fell sideways into his bed while his shirt was halfway off his body.  Derek watched amused as Stiles struggled on the bed, flopping around like a jellyfish out of water and getting more and more stuck in his shirt

Briefly, Derek wondered why Stiles didn’t take off his shirt during the summer more often.  His stomach muscles were pale compared to the rest of his body although, they contrasted nicely with his scattering of moles and dark hair.

Stiles made a sad dying sound, and Derek chuckled in response.  Stiles’ entire body turned sharply towards Derek.

“Are you going to help me or not?”

“You wouldn’t,” Derek said even as he got off his bed.

“Well, the view would be better.  Get me outta this!”

Derek rolled his eyes and manhandled Stiles’ shirt off him.  “If you wouldn’t leave your books on the floor this wouldn’t happen,” he lectured.

“Psh,” Stiles said as he pulled on a new shirt and reached for his bag.  “I would fall and trip on my face anyways.”

Derek snorted.  “Smooth.”

Stiles crinkled his face.  “Eh. Sad but true.  Need to get home before my dad gets a cheeseburger for dinner.  See you on Sunday, big guy!”

“Drive safe!” Derek called after Stiles as he went through the door.  

Stiles paused, turned and smiled before rushed through the hallway.

Derek walked over and slammed the door shut.  As he walked back to his bed, he slid his pants off.  Feeling sure that Stiles wouldn’t return to the room for any reason soon, Derek had no trouble relaxing.  He spread his legs and let his hand slowly drift down his body.  He closed his eyes, letting his mind wander to the box of porn he tried to keep locked during most hours of the day.

His cock started to harden, and he pleasured himself slowly, taking his time and letting his left hand drift over the muscles of stomach down to massage his balls gently.  He recalled his first time with his ex from high school and his breath started to get labored. All too soon, the aching feel of desire and pleasure built up.  Derek tried not to quicken his hand, even though his body started to squirm and thrust upwards in desperation.  As Derek focused more and more on the pleasure, his thoughts slowly morphed.  As he let go, giving into the pleasure completely, the body that was sketched out in his mind was the broad, freckled back of Stiles and how it traveled down to his ass, sticking up in bed as he slept.  As Derek came, it was the thought of touching, squeezing parts of Stiles’ body that burned across his mind.

He laid in a daze for a minute before hurrying to the bathroom to shower the come and thoughts off his body.

* * *

 

 

 Stiles arrived back late on Sunday, and Derek tried to act normal, but he couldn’t manage to look Stiles in the eye and decided it was a great time to hit the library.

In fact, instead of doing his homework at his desk like he normally did, he did it at the library.  Where it was safe and Stiles-free.  Stiles was too loud of a person to function in the library.  Whenever he needed books, he bribed Derek and Scott to get them, which has only happened about once.  Books were overrated, and JSTOR was Stiles’ preferred database.

Derek was starting to hate that he knew that about him.

Friday rolled around, and Derek had seen Stiles maybe twice awake.  Derek started getting up even earlier than usual to hit the gym, so he got back to the dorm to shower when Stiles was still asleep.  He would then pack up and find places to amuse himself during the day outside of his room.

It was working pretty well.  Derek was finishing some last-minute touches on an essay – finished days in advance thanks to his new study time and decreased amount of Stiles distraction – when some loudly plopped into chair next to him.  He looked up, glaring.  It was Friday night and empty as hell.  There was no reason for someone to sit next to him, especially loudly.

To his surprise, Stiles was sitting next to him and glaring right back.  Immediately, Derek dropped his eyes.

‘We need to talk,” Stiles hissed.

Derek ignored him and returned to his essay.  Stiles slammed the screen down on his fingers and pulled Derek’s laptop towards him.

“You’ve been avoiding me all week.”

“When did you get so observant?” Derek snarled back, making a grab for his laptop.

Stiles pulled it away and put it in his bag.  “We’re going back to the room and talking about this.”

Derek’s cheek heated up as he thought about going back to the room where he had – and where Stiles –

“No,” he replied shortly and glared down at the table.

He heard Stiles sigh besides him.  “We can either do this in private or we can have this conversation in public.  Where everyone can hear.  And you know I don’t do quiet.”

Derek tried not to think about the entire conversation as sex, but now he was wondering if Stiles was good in bed – AND WHY WAS HE EVEN THINKING ABOUT THIS?

“Fine,” he muttered and stormed back to the dorm.  Stiles marched silently behind him.

As soon as Stiles entered the room, he slammed the door shut and turned to Derek

“What the hell has gotten into you?  Are you okay?  What happen this weekend?  Did I do something?  Did I forget to do something?”

Derek shook his head and carefully sat down on his bed and refused to look up at Stiles.

“C’mon, man.  Give me something here.”

Derek said nothing.  He couldn’t – he wouldn’t – he didn’t even know what happened.

Stiles let out a frustrated growl before plopping on his own bed.  “Can you at least tell me if you’re okay?”

“I’m fine,” Derek gritted out.

“Okaaaaaay,” Stiles drawled out.

It was silent for a few minutes and then the tension in the air shifted.  Stiles started to squirm on his bed.  Derek chanced a look up, and to his surprise, he looked partly guilty, partly uncomfortable, and partly indignant.   Derek almost smiled at the thought that only Stiles could look like those three emotions at the same time before he remembered himself and grimaced instead at the weird things his feelings were doing.

“Is this about – I mean did you hear?  Did Scott tell you?” Stiles asked.

Derek looked up at Stiles, face blank.  He had no idea what he was talking about.

“I didn’t think you’d be that way,” Stiles muttered, angrily to his jeans.  And then, looked up at Derek.  “But, if you’re not comfortable living with me – we can put in a roommate request or something. “

That sounded like both the best and worst idea.  Derek liked living with Stiles, but this whole thing was a mess, and he had no idea how to live with it.

“But honestly,” Stiles was getting more cross and picking at a hole on his jeans with venom.  “I think it deserves you right.  Just because I might be interested in dudes, doesn’t mean I’m going to jump you.  We can set up ground rules, but still.  I wouldn’t have pegged you as homophobic.”

Derek’s jaw dropped open.  “How can I be homophobic when I –“ He stopped and felt his entire body go hot when Stiles looked at him.  “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he managed to huff out.

Stiles narrowed his eyes at Derek.  “What were you talking about?”

“N-nothing,” Derek stammered.  “You’re interested in . . .dudes?”

Stiles nodded slowly.  “Yeah.   Maybe.  Probably.”

“Probably?  How do you not know?”

Stiles squinted at him.  “You need to make sure you take gender and sexuality or something as one of your gen eds.  Seriously, how are you even supposed to know?  I’m only eighteen!  And things change.  Like interests and people you meet affect you and shit.  But I haven’t-“ He waved his hands around.  “So I think.  Actually, I’m pretty sure, but I’d like to. . . .test the waters, you know?”    

Derek felt clammy and way too hot.  “Sure,” he replied hoarsely.

“So what-“

“Why do you think you’re interested in guys?” Derek shot out, quickly.

Stiles eyebrows popped upward and gave him a hard, long stare.  “Why?”

oDerek shrugged awkwardly and looked back to the floor.  “Just wondering,” he murmured.

It stayed quiet, but Derek didn’t dare look up.

Eventually, Derek heard Stiles stand up from his bed.  He watched Stiles’ shoes slowly approach his bed.

“You know, I’ve been wanting to test the waters.  And they say it’s healthy to explore while you’re in college,” Stiles said, his voice low.  

Derek couldn’t help but look up.  Stiles was standing right in front of him.  Derek gulped.  

“You wouldn’t want to explore with me, would you?

Derek felt his throat go dry

“We can lay ground rules and go real slow.  We’d both stop when either of us was uncomfortable with something.  Just – explore.  Start with kissing.”

Derek narrowed in on Stiles’ lips, and couldn’t help but nod.  Stiles crouched down and Derek was surprised by the intense look in his eyes.  Carefully, they brought their lips together, just brushing.  In one way, it was just a kiss.  Just like the ones he had had before, but his body was strumming with more nerves and excitement than he’d ever felt.  Derek could hear Stiles swallow before he went back in, pushing their lips more firmly together.  Stiles’ hands slowly made their way to Derek’s waist, gripping tightly while Derek’s threaded through Stiles’ hair.  When Stiles’ tongue slid across his lips, Derek’s mouth parted and he pulled Stiles up against him.  Stiles was hot against his body and pushed Derek against the mattress as he straddled Derek’s lap.

They made out for two hours, stopping only when they feel too dehydrated and dizzy to continue.

* * *

 

Stiles came prematurely the first time Derek touched his cock.  Derek only lasted seconds once Stiles’ pink lips were around his.  It took them months to work each other’s cocks into their throats without gagging.  Stiles came back from Christmas break with sex toys, and they’d slowly worked up the sizes of the butt plugs. 

They weren’t dating nor did they tell anyone, and Derek was – content.  He liked that it was their secret.  That it wasn’t anything anyone else had a say in.  They could figure things out on their own time.  Stiles and Derek had gotten closer, and not just because of the sex.  Or maybe it was because of the sex, but they hung out all the time outside of it.  Derek had never felt more comfortable with anyone than he had with Stiles.  And it allowed Derek time to come to terms with being bisexual.  Possibly.  Probably.  

Stiles fully penetrated Derek first, and Derek was amazed at how different it was to have Stiles’ dick instead of his fingers in his ass.  The shape and feel just made him feel more whole and the connection to Stiles was one hundred times more intense.  He could feel every breath and twitch that Stiles took.  The romanticized version of sex where it was portrayed as being one with your partner suddenly made a lot more sense.

Derek thought he was going to combust the first time he had his dick completely encased by Stiles’ ass.  It was a sweet, low burn that Derek wanted to take his time with, especially as Stiles moaned underneath him.  It felt right to go slow and take a moment to feel Stiles’ entire body before they both came.  There was something warm and aching in his chest even afterwards.   Something that made him want to avoid Stiles like he did way back in the fall.  Luckily, Stiles didn’t let him and the way Stiles had no problem with going slow (or fast) made the ache easier to deal with. 

* * *

Derek had been having a good summer.  His freshmen year at college was a success, and with Stiles’ help, he came out to his family as bi before he came home.  There was nothing to stress about.  He worked as a lifeguard at the pool and was glad to be able to relax in the sun.  And appreciate the male and female forms around the pool.  It was still new to him, but he liked the new way to look at the world.  It was happier.  More relaxed 

He’d gone a few dates.  One with a girl named Marissa and three with a guy named Taylor.  They went fine, and Derek had no issue with a make-out session in the park, but he didn’t particularly care if they continued or not

He was looking forward to seeing Stiles.  He was coming to visit for a whole week.  He was even staying in Derek’s room.  His mom pulled out the air mattress the other day, and Derek took it like they’d actually use it.  Even if they weren’t exploring with each other anymore, they were comfortable enough to share a bed together.

* * *

 

Derek wasn’t planning on sleeping with Stiles at home.  Or kissing him when he arrived, but the phrase “a sight for sore eyes” seemed appropriate.  He had developed a few more freckles from the sun and the top of his nose was rosy from sunburn.  His eyes were sparking and lips smiling and pink – and Derek was really glad to see him.

As he awoke the next morning, he thought about how he felt with Stiles compared with the people he had seen that summer.  How the kissing was nice with Taylor, and how he did like how soft  Marissa’s skin was, but it didn’t feel anything like when he touched Stiles.  

 He rolled over to see Stiles staring at him intently.

“Hey,” he whispered.

“Hey,” Stiles whispered back.

Derek licked his lips and tried not to panic too much.  He might just be in love with his old roommate.

Stiles leaned in slowly and carefully and brushed their lips together before pulling back, his eyes still seriously intense.  Derek was reminded of their first kiss together, right after they agreed to experiment.  He reached down and clasped their hands.

"Yeah?" Stiles asked as he looked down at their hands.

Derek nodded.  “Yeah, I want that.”

“Me, too.”

They stayed in bed for another hour until Stiles complained that he was hungry and needed food.

There were doughnuts on the kitchen table when they went downstairs, and Talia was sitting in her home office with the door open.

“Morning, boys,” she said cheerfully.

“Morning, Mrs. Hale,” Stiles replied as he grabbed two doughnuts.

Derek rolled his eyes fondly as Stiles stuffed an entire glazed doughnut in his mouth at once.

“There’s a gift for you in the Target bag,” Talia said.

Derek grabbed the Target bag and turned bright red as he saw what was inside.  Stiles jerked his head to look in the bag and choked on his doughnut.

After he swallowed, he called out, “Why do we need the earplugs?”

Derek slammed his head on the table.

“Those are for us, dear.  You two are rather affectionately loud.  The condoms are for you two.”

Derek wished he was never born.

“Thanks, Mrs. Hale!” Stiles replied delightedly.

Derek wondered what was wrong with his boyfriend and why he loved him anyways.  

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr and twitter under the same name!


End file.
